


Colliding Stars

by Ember_Hinote, WyrdWeaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astrophysicist Lance, Big Sister Allura, M/M, broganes, model keith, professor lance, team punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Hinote/pseuds/Ember_Hinote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdWeaver/pseuds/WyrdWeaver
Summary: Keith Kogane has a it all: money, adoring fans, and a generally great support system. Everybody around the world knows his name and wants to be with him. But unfortunately, life's gone a bit dull and being on the cover of a magazine or prancing down the catwalk isn't quite the adventure it used to be.Lance McClain is the brightest mind in the universe that is astrophysics in this generation. A young mind who is constantly on the journey to unlock the secrets of the universe with some arguing that maybe - just maybe - he might. But one cannot spend all their life locked in the lab.Both are stars in their own right but what happens when they finally meet?





	1. Barred Spiral Galaxy

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

“Yes!!! Work it Keith! That’s good!”

It is the same thing day in and day out.

_Click!_

_Click!_

“Keith! Keith! Look this way! Keith!!!”

Smile, glare, and stare.

_Click!_

_Click!_

“You’re beautiful Keith! Keep it up!”

“Modern day Adonis!”

Sit still and look pretty, that is all they ever ask of him anymore. The only noise in his life is the opening and closing of camera shutters followed by the demands of whoever is commanding the photo shoot or music video choreography. He wonders why he cannot find satisfaction in this anymore. It used to be fun and exciting but now it’s just dry. Dry, like he had been stuck in a bathtub full of silicone gel packets. Or desiccated like a mummy that’s still beautiful enough to photograph.

“You okay there buddy?” Keith looks up and sees his elder brother, Shiro staring back at him with a smile and bottle of water in hand. Shiro usually made it better, like the rare and precious rain in the Atacama Desert that caused flowers to bloom and life to be rejuvenated and colorful. Today, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m fine.”

Shiro frowns. “You sure about that Keith?”

“I’m fine,” sighs Keith as he takes the bottle. “It’s just…that I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

Which he really shouldn’t have anything else on his mind at that moment, he was supposed to go to the recording studio later that afternoon and finish the vocals for his new single that was due to be released in about a month or so. Then he had to finally look over the script that was delivered to him for a new movie that he was going to be in. Following that, he was meeting with a bunch of socialites for dinner in order to further promote his career.

“You’re not fine.”

“I am.”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t since he did not have much time to sleep this much and hardly had time to even make it home for weekly family dinners. Looking back on his schedule, there really was not much time for him to just go and recharge. He’d have to ask Hunk and Pidge to make a few adjustments to his schedule probably later. He didn’t think it would do much good, but it was worth a shot. Besides, it wasn’t like he had many hobbies outside of work anyways.

“Keith,” oh no, Shiro’s using his older brother voice. “I know you and I know your voice when you’re fine versus when you’re not fine. Right then, you were using your not fine voice.”

Keith looks at Shiro with a dead stare. “So what? It pays the bills right?”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if you’re not happy and your happiness is my number one priority.”

“What about your thesis?”

“To Kerberos with my thesis!” argues Shiro as he drops his book bag beside his younger brother, causing him to jump from the loud thump of impact. “Look Keith, maybe it’s time for you to take some time off. Reevaluate your life and career and all that. This cycle isn’t healthy for you.”

All he can do is stare at Shiro as his brother begins to go on a long tirade of how he should be living his life to the fullest and enjoying himself while he’s still young. But was that really what he wanted? Keith was lucky enough as is. He had a high paying job, plenty of savings (thanks to his adoptive parents’ advice), and a comfortable place to live. He had people constantly desiring his attention and a fanbase that was at his beck and call. His name was everywhere and everybody knew it. Every magazine he was in sold out within minutes of hitting the shelves and every album he ever made barely even touched the shelves. He has everything that anybody could ever want but…Shiro has a point. Why did he feel so empty? Like something was missing?

* * *

Old memories still burn bright in his mind as he thinks of everything that he’s done in his life. Simple words power his passion and desire to be one of the best out there. He wants to be known as one of the best and brightest and while there are those who are quick to say that he is already there, Lance still feels as if he is still far from that goal. He was to reach the sky and stars in every way possible. If he can, Lance wants to write his name into the fold of the universe so that he can always be remembered like Galileo or Carl Sagan. There is always further to reach on the shoulders of those giants.

“Having fun there Lance?”

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the comment before snapping around and seeing the smiling face of his former advisor and committee leader standing behind him, Dr. Honerva Daibazaal. Though he might be biased, she does not seem any older than the day that he first met her all those years ago. Though her hair has gotten greyer, the feisty fire in her eyes has only grown stronger.

“Dr. Daibazaal!” shouts Lance in surprise as he tries to regain his bearings.

Honerva chuckles and pats his hair. “How many times do I have to tell you? I am only Dr. Daibazaal in formal settings, everywhere else I am Aunty Honerva.”

“Sorry Aunty Honerva,” replies Lance sheepishly. “Force of habit.”

“Whatever,” she scoffs, waving him off before a smile forms on her face. “So how is your research going? Have you found anything interesting?”

“Ehh,” hums Lance as he gives her a sheepish look, “I guess?”

“Then you better work hard in finding something interesting to tell me about then,” scolds Honerva playfully, “Because I’ll soon be retired.” She looks over at Lance who is looking at her in utter shock. “Oh don’t look at me like that! You knew that this was coming! I have been your mentor ever since you learned what a white hole was!”

“But still!” begins Lance frantically.

“But nothing, Lance! I’m getting old and need a long, long vacation.”

Lance looks away and begins to pack his notes away into his messenger bag. “It won’t be the same here without you in the department.”

Honerva scoffs. “You have me for about another year Lance, so you better hop to it! Have a good day!”

Lance chuckles as he swings the bag over his shoulder and waves goodbye to her while leaving. The thought of a department without Dr. Honerva Daibazaal, the woman who introduced him to the universe that was astrophysics, was a bit daunting. He did not know what to think of this really. He knew that this day was coming but he just didn’t know when, until now.

As he makes his way through the campus, students in the science department wave to him in passing and he waves back. He shares a few words with the few that actually stop him to ask a question before making his way to his comfortable royal blue sedan – a graduation gift from his cousin, Allura – and driving to a little coffee shop not too far away. There he was going to be meeting up with his two friends and assistants, Hunk and Pidge.

 


	2. Caught in Orbit

“One large caramel frappe and vanilla bean scone for a Lance?”

He looks up with a smile and waves his hand. “That’s me.”

“Large black coffee and peanut butter cookie for a…Pidge?”

“Mine!” A person with messy cut dark blonde hair and round glasses raises their hand, not even looking up from their laptop.

“And a citron and chamomile tea and an egg sandwich for a Hunk?”

“That’ll be me.” A large dark skinned man with a gentle smile says in an eager voice. “Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem.” With that the waitress leaves and the three look between each other.

“So,” hums Pidge with a sly smile on their face, adjusting their glasses just a bit. “What do you say Lance? We both know that you’re mooning over Keith!”

Lance takes a sip of the sugar filled concoction while thinking. He is not sure if he should actually go or not. He still has that big talk he’s supposed to be planning for the grand opening of the new astronomy exhibit in the museum and besides, Allura has always told him that he would not enjoy watching a photo shoot. She should know after all, she is a model. But then again…Allura is currently in England hosting the Great British Bakeoff and wouldn’t be back for another week so she really wasn’t there to stop him this time.

“Naw,” he says finally placing the drink back on the table. “Not my thing and don’t ya remember? I _hate_ Keith.”

“Now hate’s a strong word,” begins Hunk as he raises a hand to his best friend. “And I am pretty sure you don’t hate Keith.”

Lance narrows his eyes at his two friends. “Yes I do. I hate Keith. All he’s good for is looking pretty.”

Hunk and Pidge look at him as if he’s grown two heads. But Lance is not wrong, Keith was pretty but that probably was not all that he was good at. Besides, since he now knows that Keith Kogane is going to be at the photo shoot, then why would he even want to go? He’s told them dozens of times that he does not want to go to anything involving Keith Kogane.

“Oh _please_ ,” says Pidge with a roll of her eyes. “You hate Keith just as much as hydrogen hates oxygen! You have a copy of every single magazine he’s in and his fashion week schedule on lock!”

“Not only that but you own every single album and single he’s ever done,” adds Hunk before gently nudging his friend. “Plus you used to watch his Youtube videos as a way to chill out during your undergrad.”

“I don’t like him,” argues Lance, “I just appreciate his art! That’s all! I appreciate the art but I hate him!”

“Ohh,” hums Pidge as she steals a bite of his scone, “Can you really though?”

Lance looks between his scone and his friend in annoyance. “First off, not cool. Second, that’s a discussion that is still continuing on to this day and my short answer is no.”

“But come on Lance,” says Hunk, “Keith’s not that bad!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Neither do you!”

“I’m not coming and that’s final!” says Lance angrily as he looks between his two friends. “I don’t like Keith and I am not changing my position on that! Besides, it’s a photo shoot! Why do you even want me there anyways? I’m not a model, techie, or a photographer.”

Pidge and Hunk look between each other before looking back at Lance. Lance can only suspect that this is because the information about the shoot might be classified and they were questioning whether or not they should let him know; or whether or not he is even allowed to know about the details about the shoot in the first place. These details were usually kept on the hush and on a need to know basis anyways so Lance never pried about them before.

He knows that aside from being his graduate assistants, Hunk and Pidge also managed and did tech support as well as damage control for a couple models such as his elder sister Allura and good friend Plaxum. That reminds him, he should really reply to Plaxum’s email about her letter of recommendation for that marine biology program. She had been a major help to him when both Hunk and Pidge were tied up with other responsibilities even though she was still an undergrad. This was the very least that he could do for her.

“Well,” begins Hunk, “you see, this photo shoot is going to be taking place in the astronomy exhibit.”

Lance raises a brow upon hearing that. “Yeah and…?”

“And some of those pictures are going to be used as promotional material for a new movie featuring an astrophysicist who gets into trouble with crime fighting organization. Then the astrophysicist is recruited in order to keep him safe,” adds Pidge. “Then we thought that you would enjoy consulting on this film because…well…you’re an astrophysicist and the director and screen writers have wanted to consult with some astronomers and astrophysicists to make sure that all the science was accurate.”

“Shocking enough,” adds Hunk before offering Lance a sheepish smile. “I mean, it just so happens that we know and are working with one of the best astrophysicists alive.”

“Lies,” argues Lance. “That’s Dr. Honerva Daibazaal.”

“We’ve tried,” groans Pidge pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose in frustration, “And she redirected us to you because even _she_ thinks that you’re one of the best, if not _the best_ out there!”

“Come on Lance,” adds Hunk, “you just gotta come and give it a shot. I mean sure Keith is gonna be there too but it’ll be so much fun if you’re there too!”

“And unfortunately,” Lance watches as their expression immediately drop when he says that. “But I have other duties to complete and will not be attending this shoot. The consultation,” he pauses and watches as they look at him with hopeful eyes, “I _might_ be able to work that into my schedule, since Aunty Honerva suggested me and all, and it doesn’t require me to be next to those models anyways.”

Pidge lets out a heavy sigh before taking a long sip of their coffee. “Better than nothing, I guess.”

* * *

There were many times where is questioned his mental stability in deciding to pursue a graduate degree. Heck! Keith still questions his mental stability in deciding to pursue a Ph. D in astrophysics but here he is, doing it anyway. Though on the subject of Keith, he still needs to try and convince his baby brother to pursue at least a bachelor’s. Shiro does not want to think about it but he has to be honest with himself sometimes. Keith’s being pretty and popular will only last so long and once the end hits then what will his brother do then? Sure he has plenty in his savings to live off of but he knows Keith.

Maybe at this week’s family dinner he can convince his brother to at least take some time to look into a bachelor’s degree. It wasn’t like Keith was dumb or anything – but Shiro will admit that he is probably a bit biased – he can see his younger brother thriving in a chemistry program. After all, Keith did score well in chemistry when the boy was in high school. That or history, his brother does have a pretty decent memory.

“Dr. Smythe!”shouts Shiro as he enters the lecture hall, “Sorry, I’m late!”

But Dr. Smythe is not present. In fact, the entire hall is empty with the exception of one person. They are a young man – probably a little younger than his brother – with tanned skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. For a college student, Shiro has to admit that the young man is well dressed in a pressed blue shirt, unwrinkled black slacks, and polished black leather loafers. The young man looks away from a star map projected on the screen and over his shoulder to Shiro.

“Uh…can I help you?” he asks.

“Oh, hey,” replies Shiro quickly plastering on a smile to the young man. “Sorry to bother you but do you know what happened to the class?”

The young man looks at him in confusion. “Oh. You mean Uncle Coran’s class?”

“He’s your uncle?!” Now Shiro could not see that in all honesty, especially with how pale Dr. Smythe was unfortunately.

The young man nods before offering his hand. “Yeah, the name’s Lance, Lance McClain.”

Now in any other situation, Shiro probably would have screamed and or began hyperventilating at the sound of the boy’s name. Lance McClain. That is the name of one of the best and brightest astrophysicist in the world! Shiro heard that Dr. Lance McClain taught courses at Garrison Tech but his class schedule never allowed him to take a single one of those classes much to his disappointment. But knowing that greatness was literally in an office on campus is reassuring enough for Shiro. Though one day, he would like to have Dr. McClain autograph all his books and read his thesis. However, why he wasn’t making a fool of himself right now is that he found out that the name Lance and McClain are rather popular in this area the hard way. Shiro’s made that mistake before and he definitely does not want to relive those incredibly awkward moments.

“Takashi Shirogane,” replies Shiro as he shakes Lance’s hand, “but everyone just calls me Shiro.”

Lance smiles back at him. “Well it’s nice to meet you Shiro, but yeah. Uncle Coran canceled class today and he asked me to be here just in case of stragglers.” Lance pulls out his phone and begins to play with it. “He sent out an email earlier.”

He quickly pulls out his own phone and sure enough, there is an email alert from Dr. Smythe with a subject line of “Class Canceled.” Shiro lets out a dry chuckle before taking a seat on the desk near Lance. He raced all the way here just for class to be canceled. He could have been sleeping in or working on his thesis some more but no; he hurried over here thinking that he was late to find out that class was canceled.

“Hey,” says Lance in concern, “what’s with the long face?”

“I just can’t believe my luck,” groans Shiro tiredly, “Class is canceled and my time in the AstroLab isn’t for a couple hours.”

“You can use my time if you want,” shrugs Lance causing Shiro to look at him in shock.

“What?!”

Lance shrugs once more at him. “Yeah, Dr. Daibazaal says that I will go blind with how much time I spend looking into the telescope and writing in the dark so why not take a small break?”

“Dr. Daibazaal?” Suddenly the light bulb goes off in Shiro’s brain and the gears finally start to turn. “Oh! _You’re_ her GA this semester!”

“Yeah!” replies Lance quickly. “I am!” Lance jumps off the desk and grabs Shiro’s hand and begins pulling him along. “Come on! It’ll be fun!”

Shiro quickly follows after the younger man over to the AstroLab. The lab was separated into two sections. One has a retractable roof that covers an observation deck with twenty high powered telescopes used to observe the sky in different positions. The other half of the room had a solid roof and a black glass pane that separates the two sides. Inside that portion of the room were tables with room to study as well as large computer setups to analyze whatever is gathered by the scanners and telescopes on the other side of the room. However, this lab is usually used by undergraduate students. The graduate lab as well as the professors’ research lab is in a separate building that housed one huge telescope and an advanced computer setup with high quality radars and scanners to support their research.

The thing about this lab is that getting scheduled a spot in it is always difficult with how Dr. Honerva Daibazaal and Dr. Lance McClain as well as their assistants are usually taking up every available time slot in this lab. It is understandable though due to those two being the two main astronomy instructors on campus but still. So for someone just to give Shiro their time when his is scheduled latter on that day is a dream come true.

 “Thanks for this,” says Shiro as he looks away from the lens and over at Lance who was sitting at a desk and flipping through a notebook.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Hey!” Lance looks up at Shiro’s exclamation to see the older guy smiling at him. “How about you come to lunch with me and my friends on Saturday?”

“Oh,” Lance looks at him in surprise for a second. “I’m…not sure….”

“Come on,” urges Shiro with a smile. “It’ll be fun! We’re gonna be in the astronomy museum in the next town over.”

Shiro watches as Lance looked away to think about it for a second. Judging by how people reacted to Lance, he assumes that the boy is a very popular person but why was he acting so shy now? It didn’t make sense for him to suddenly be so shy.

“Fine,” sighs Lance after a minute, “but only because my sister’s out of town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I hope your week has gone well and that May's just started out splendid. Just finishing up a couple things for the semester and I (Emi) will be done with my bachelor's! Yay!! If you have any questions or comments feel free to comment on the story or me on tumblr at http://ember-hinote.tumblr.com/
> 
> So next week: Comet me bro! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Emi here and WyrdWeaver and I are back at it again with another thing! This has been in the planning process since the release of season 3 and we FINALLY had the time to actually sit down and put pen to paper to write it down. We hope that you all will enjoy this wild ride that we'll be bringing you all on and please, let us know. We might not respond to y'alls comments as much as we want to but I assure you all that we read them and treasure them. 
> 
> So see you all again on Saturday and enjoy your week!


End file.
